To Lose a Sutherland Love,To love another
by Home And Charmed
Summary: What if Kane didn’t come back for Kirsty but came back for another Sutherland Jade, Things stir up when Jade and Kane kiss by accident
1. The Feelings for Jade

Note: This is rated PG13 on the safe side  
  
A/N Like my charmed Fanfic Paige/Cole instead of Phoebe and Cole I am doing a Kane/Jade Fic, Don't get me wrong I love Kane and Kirsty as they remind me of well me. Long Story short see my mum doesn't like a girl that I happen to fall in love with and I want her so badly. And 2 thing I wanted to try out Kane and Jade she an hottie but the storylines and Fanfics lately are Kane/Kirsty/Dani and Rhys And keep in mind the other story called Lose a Halliwell Love, To Gain Another is mine to so don't report me because of this **************************************************************************** *****************************************  
To Lose a Sutherland Love To Fall in Love with another Summary: What if Kane didn't come back for Kirsty but came back for another Sutherland Jade, Things stir up when Jade and Kane kiss by accident **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Kane Phillips Didn't think he was going to go back to Summer Bay but he was attracted their for some reason, an unknown Feeling kept bubbling up The Love Feeling but it wasn't for Kirsty, it was someone else, he couldn't get the Image of Kirsty his Girlfriend and his Victim Dani youngest sister out of his mind. Jade Sutherland.  
  
Even thought he wasn't even close to Jade and didn't know all about her that well he never took notice of her, Yet he was driving down the road of Summer Bay on the way he saw Dani and Kirsty walking he hopped neither of him notice him or remember the car.  
  
He drove near the Wharf where he saw the Youngest Sutherland standing without realising it he strolled down their, he stopped behind her, What am I doing She will just reject me and probably throw me of the Wharf he started walking back to his car When Jade turned and asked "Who are you?" Kane stifled if he ran off Jade might take it the wrong way if he turned Jade would know who he is "I asked who are you?" she said her sweet voice growing a little stronger, Kane who detect a little bit of Fear in her.  
  
Then she grabbed him and turned him around then he faced the next Sutherland Jade eyes grew in shock she took a few steps back and fell, "Jade!" Kane yelled as Jade fell into the water. For a minute Kane couldn't see her but then Jade head bobbed up "Help!" Jade screamed "My leg is Caught!" He shouted Kane didn't know what to do then he made a split decision he jumped into the water. Jade spitted water out and tried to keep herself surfaced and not let her instinct try to hurt Kane as he was trying to help then the current pushed her under water. A few seconds passed When Kane Dragged the unconius Jade onto the Wharf, he started doing mouth to mouth, Finally Jade come to they both stood up.  
  
"You saved me, but why I am not Kirsty" Jade asked Kane, Kane was dumbfounded Jade closed her eyes and Kane leaned over the two kissed Kane pulled back "God I am sorry' he said then he ran off. "Wait!" Jade called out but Kane kept on going she looked out to sea unaware of a dangerous figure that was watching her, waiting for the Moment, Two sets of other eyes burned into her neck, Dani and Kirsty were looking at her unbelievable, Kirsty because Jade kissed the one man she was truly happy with and Dani looking horrified that her second sister kissed her rapist.  
  
Dani and Kirsty walked into the house "Hi Girls" Shelley said the look on their faces told Shelley something was wrong "What wrong" Rhys said coming up behind her "Kane is back" Dani said as Kirsty said "Jade kissed my boyfriend, Kane." Shelley and Rhys didn't know what to say their youngest daughter betrayed the family like Kirsty but also took Kirsty Lover away.  
  
"Where is he" Rhys growled angrily 'He ran off" Dani said remembering the scene for some unknown reason Kane ran from Jade when it should have been the other way around, and why was Jade wet? Dani questioned herself.  
  
"I can't believe it she kissed the only guy I ever loved" Kirsty 'What are you talking about" Dani asked "You went out with Kane!" Dani said  
  
"That why you ran away to be with him" she said in a outburst "But one thing he took me back here because he wanted me to be happy with you guys now he back" Kirsty said Shelley was torn up she didn't know what to say Jade kissed Kane, Dani found out that Kirsty loved him. Dani ran to her room without another word Kirsty then ran to hers.  
  
"What do we do now" Shelley asked Rhys, Rhys just glanced at her and hugged his wife.  
  
Jade walked inside when the family was eating dinner "Where you been" Rhys asked "At the Wharf I had to clear my head" Jade replied Then she sat down between Dani and Kirsty neither of the older girls were talking to each and weren't going to talk to Jade.  
  
"So how is everyone" Jade said 'What did you do" "Nothing close to kissing" Kirsty said sharply "Or betrayed somebody" Dani said rudely "Oh, you saw didn't you, but their a reason it was an accident and Kane saved me" Jade said "Just shut up" Dani said then she fled once again to her room "Jade listen" Shelley started to say but Kirsty ran off to her room. "I don't want you to see him again" Rhys said "Okay I am gone I am not taking this" Jade said then she ran out of the out. "that went smoothly" Rhys said "Give it Time" Shelley said.  
  
Kane woken up as their was a thumping at the door, he got up and answered the Sutherlands except Jade was standing their 'Where is my Daughter!!" Rhys yelled "What?" Kane said 'Don't play games we know you kissed Jade" Kirsty said "Jade is missing?" Kane said in shock 


	2. Searching for Jade, Big Emergency

Note: This is rated PG13 on the safe side  
  
A/N Like my charmed Fanfic Paige/Cole instead of Phoebe and Cole I am doing a Kane/Jade Fic, Don't get me wrong I love Kane and Kirsty as they remind me of well me. Long Story short see my mum doesn't like a girl that I happen to fall in love with and I want her so badly. And 2 thing I wanted to try out Kane and Jade she an hottie but the storylines and Fanfics lately are Kane/Kirsty/Dani and Rhys And keep in mind the other story called Lose a Halliwell Love, To Gain Another is mine to so don't report me because of this **************************************************************************** *****************************************  
To Lose a Sutherland Love To Fall in Love with another Summary: What if Kane didn't come back for Kirsty but came back for another Sutherland Jade, Things stir up when Jade and Kane kiss by accident **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
"Don't play games with me Kane I know you have her!" Rhys replied "I seriously have no idea here she is" Kane said Rhys lost his cool and busted through the door shoving Kane up the wall. "Where is she!" Rhys yelled "Dad! Let go of him" Kirsty said Rhys let go Then Kirsty slapped Kane "You betrayed me twice! What kind of person does that!." Kirsty yelled "Okay one at a time, The Kiss was on accident I saved Jade life and we ended kissing, but I pulled away Kirsty you gotta believe me" Kane said to her "Kane right now I don't know anything, I loved you and now you want Jade" Kirsty said "You have no idea where she is do you" Shelley asked finally speaking Glad that Shelley was going easy on him he answered her.  
  
"No I just got back, I thought she was Kirsty standing on the Wharf then I turned when I realised who it was I walked back but Jade demanded to know who I was and turned me around when she faced me she took a few steps back falling into the water then I jumped and saved her then we kissed that all" Kane lied well some of it was the truth. "you have to believe I wouldn't do a thing to hurt you or anyone else" Kane said.  
  
"You except us to believe that junk, you hurt me remember I know you did something to Jade and I want to know what!?!" Dani replied in a sharp tone "Dani I didn't do anything to her at all!" Kane said to Dani "Kane you can stand their and say that but we aren't going until you tell me the dam truth!" Dani started yelling "Dani! When are you going to appect the fact that I have changed" Kane also started yelling Rhys, Kirsty and Shelley were caught in the crossfire "I am never going to, as long as you are here and I will never forgive you if you KILLED JADE!!!!" Dani shouted Kane was stunned Dani actually thought he could murder someone "Is she dead?" Kane said "we don't know Kane" Shelley said getting worried "Kane if you don't where she is then where is she?" Kirsty said it finally dawning on her. "I don't know but I will help" Kane replied.  
  
Kane and Kirsty went into Kane's car, Shelley drove her own car while Rhys and Dani went into Dani's car.  
  
"So why did you really came back Kane?" Kirsty asked Kane didn't answer "Kane!" Kirsty said sharply "Because I think I have feelings for Jade" Kane replied Kirsty went slient.  
  
The group met at the beach "Nothing" Dani asked Shelley and Kane they shook their heads, then a thump came from the boot of Shelley's car "What was that?" Rhys asked Shelley looked at Rhys in confusion they went to her car and opened the boot, "Jade!" Shelley yelled seeing her daughter tied in ropes in the car. "Were you trying to set me up!" Kane said to Shelley. 'I don't know how she got their" Shelley said Rhys and Dani untied her "Jade are you okay" Kirsty asked Dani got up "You tried to set my mum up didn't you!" Dani yelled  
  
"Oh that right when something happens and it couldn't be somebody else even thought she was in Shelley's Car for godsake!" Kane yelled.  
  
"Kane didn't do it Dani, somebody else did" Jade said "He put me in mum car to look like Kane was trying to set mum up" Jade said "Jade you are still a little wonky, I know it was Kane" Dani replied "Dani, Jade right the guy must of put her in the car when we were talking to Kane" Kirsty spoke up "I hate to agree Dani but she right" Rhys said. "Who side are you on?" Dani said "Dani I know what I saw besides, Kane saved me from the Wharf why would he save me then try to kill me" Jade replied "I don't know to trick us" Dani replied, "Dan faced it Kane has changed" Kirsty "He changed from a rapist to a cheating asshole!" Kirsty said.  
  
"Okay I am confused who side are you on?" Jade asked "Jade you are fine now, but I am still mad at you, you kissed the guy of my dreams!" Kirsty replied then she ran out of the beach. "Kane I think you should leave" Dani said then she got into her car and left. "We will meet you at home" Shelley said to Jade then she and her husband got into the car and went. Kane started to leave "Wait! Kane I am sorry about yesterday if I could change it then.." "Jade! Duck!" Kane shouted Jade ducked as a bullet went pass and hit Kane windows a guy in black came up and point the gun at Jade "Goodbye girlie" he said but then Kane jumped in saving the day "Give me the dam Gun!" Kane shouted they wrestled with it then the guy shoved Kane off and pulled the Trigger it missed Jade by an inch then he fired again this time Kane pushed Jade getting hit himself "Kane!" Jade yelled "Hey!" a voice yelled the man turned and saw two couples walking their way he decided to take a chance and shot three bullets the female jumped behind the strong man but all three bullets. He tried to fired some more but their were none "Dam it" he said then he got into Kane's Car with the keys still in it and speed off. "Jesse!, Leah!, Help" Jade shouted "Call help" Jesse said to the Greek woman Leah wasted no time and ran to the surf club Jesse reached them "It okay mate you going to be okay" Jesse said then a bullet shot two of them, one hit Jade in the arm another hit Jesse in the back "Jesse!!" Jade screamed. Then Jade noticed blood running over her belly then she fainted another bullet was in her back leaving all three to die on the beach if Leah didn't make it in time.  
  
A/N What did you guys think? Please don't forget to review I will not put another chapter up until I get three reviews, also I have one week of holidays left then I am going back to school so it might take longer. 


End file.
